The Jump Show
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: Everyone though Bellamy had died, but when they saw him alive and well, Clarke might have overreacted just a bit [Story 3 of the Bellarke Kissing Trope series]
1. Chapter 1

**IS EVERYONE IN HERE STILL BREATHING **

**OH MY STARS WHAT WAS THAT EPISODE. I'M NEVER GONNA BE OK AGAIN**

** ok. So i wrote this before 2x16. but really, it can happen anytime on the series (just like my other oneshots for now). But this one is a two shot It didn't turn out the way i wanted it but I decided to publish it anyway **

**So, enjoy another kissing trope. This is the 3rd one of the series (which, for now, are all on different universes)**

* * *

"Bellamy Blake is dead."

Her heart stops.

Clarke thinks it's so funny how after falling from the sky, fighting a thousand wars, killing hundreds of people and being beaten down over and over, those four words are what it took to collapse her from inside out.

No.

She doesn't know if she said the word out loud or if it was just her brain screaming at her. Then the young leader realizes her friends were the one saying it.

"No," Jasper's eyes are watery. Monty whispers it, raising a hand to cover his mouth. Miller hisses, shaking his head and Raven snarls, gritting her teeth.

It was an easy mission.

They were about to win the war, but the last enemy-grounders left were especially vicious, incredibly blood thirsty. Raven made one spare bomb and Bellamy suggested they'd use it to attack the hut where the enemies were keeping their weapons.

It seemed a reasonable plan and, besides, they had more than enough people battling on the field. Attacking their weaponries would speed up their long awaited victory.

So, she sent Bellamy to the secret hut somewhere in the woods where Octavia saw they had a secret stash of swords, spears and bows. He was supposed to stand by the bushes near the cot, throw the bomb at it and run. Simple, stress-free.

Now everyone watched as flames and smoke invaded their vision, destroying miles of forest and field.

"I wasn't too far away when I saw it, " Kane continued as if reading her mind," I think they missed the target, the explosion was," his eyes widened at the memory, just like everyone else's, because that explosion? It was loud, hot, scary. "It was immense. They must had been stocking more than just spears there, maybe they found one of our bombs or some bullet powder and they didn't know what to do with it, I… " he trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"He could've found cover, Marcus." Abby commented as the kids stood quiet.

The man looked at her hesitantly, shaking his head almost unnoticeably, "From where I stood, there was nothing but-"his voice caught in his throat when he looked at the others, when his eyes found her.

Clarke felt numb. She felt crazy, trying to understand how, why. It didn't make sense. Bellamy couldn't just die like that, not even putting up a fight, not even saying goodbye. Someone so loud, filled with energy and strength; someone so stubborn, dead.

The girl turned around sharply, startling the others.

"Clarke, where are you going?" her mom asked in alarm.

"I'm gonna look for him," she answered sharply, eyeing the dense smoke that came from the accident site.

Someone grabbed her wrist, "Clarke, Look at that place." Raven whispered, but she yanked her arm away.

"I'll be fine. For all we know Bellamy is somewhere hiding and he might need our help." She explained, not turning around to face them.

As she resumed marching, Monty seized her upper arm, but she shook him away. Her feet moved more rapidly.

"Clarke, I know you don't want to believe me but it's not safe for anyone to go there." Kane nearly shouted but she ignore him as she walked faster until someone grabbed her from behind.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Miller yelled, watching the flames that had just slaughtered his best friend. From where they stood, they could feel the heat of the fire on their skin already.

But the blonde didn't mind, she twisted and squirmed, trying to get rid of his grip.

"Let me go." she asked but he didn't budge, "Miller, Let me go!" she yelled struggling in his arms, "Bellamy is out there!"

She managed to elbow his stomach and free herself of his hold. Clarke started running, feeling panic rising on her chest as her heart hammered.

But then Jasper and Monty were on her side, grabbing her waist and arms, pulling her back.

"We can't lose you too, "Jasper cried loudly.

"Come on, it's suicide" Monty pleaded," Bellamy wouldn't-"

"Bellamy wouldn't abandon any of us there, "she bawled as she tried to step on their feet or push them. Anything to be let go, really. "I need to findhim, I need to help him," her voice wavered as tears welled in her eyes without her consent.

( Why was she crying? There was no reason to cry.

Bellamy was alive, he had to be.

She just needed her to find him. )

Clarke wriggled and grunted and the two boys could barely hold her, her strength seemed to be out of that world in that moment. Kane and Abby ran to help them to hold her down.

"Let me go!" her shrill scream reverberated through the devastated war field, catching attention of grounders and arkers.

"Honey, you need to-"Abby's tone was slow and patronizing

"NO-" she struggled to fight all those hands around her as her vision blurred with tears, "Bellamy needs me-" she whimpered.

And the girl just wanted to explain, to point out how they were wrong. How there was no way that Bellamy Blake was dead, that Bellamy Blake had left her. But her chest was tight and suffocating, tears drowned her as much as the force of 4 people immobilising her.

Everything was going black.

That was when she saw it.

One dark dot moving in the middle of all the greyness and yellow.

Her body suddenly went still and the people grasping her sighed in relief, oblivious to her reasons.

Her sight was still blurry from the tears, but she'd recognize that silhouette anywhere.

"Bellamy?" she whispered, blinking to clear her vision.

The others shifted to look at whatever caught her attention and their moment of distraction was all she needed. Because soon the girl was running faster than she ever had.

She moved her legs frantically, taking deep breaths and ignoring the grime and smoke filling her lungs. It felt like an eternal skip of beat, just watching all the green and grey passing her by as her eyes kept solely focusing on that figure ahead of her.

That was, until his face came into focus.

(Then her feelings came crashing down on her.)

"Bellamy!" she screamed and he looked up at her. He was covered in sweat and soot, but he was so alive.

Clarke was racing towards him when his eyes widened, "Clarke?" His voice broke right before she jumped on him.

The girl wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to hold her just as tightly.

Bellamy was about to say something when she kissed his cheek, taking in the salty and ashy taste of his skin.

Then her lips moved to his jaw, then right below his ear, his neck, his other cheek, the other side of his jaw-

He inhaled uneven and harsh. Her smell, her panting, all those touches and little smooching noises filling him and driving him insane.

He kissed her forehead, letting his top lip linger on her skin as breathed against it. The gesture stilled her, Clarke felt her lids closing as she sighed. They stood like that for a moment

It was rather peaceful, staying like that. On the back of their minds they still could feel the heat of the fire he'd just escaped from, hear the noises of an ending battle, and smell iron, grass and smoke in the air. But, most of all, they felt each other's chest raising and falling, his hands splayed across her back, her hands in his hair.

Bellamy hummed softly before kissing her temple, and Clarke finally unhooked her legs from his waist.

When they faced each other again, Bellamy smiled fondly at her.

"I thought you were dead, "she croaked.

He frowned slightly before wiping away her tears with his thumbs. His hands stayed on her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Me too." He whispered, taking a deep breath. "It's a good thing I found the reaper tunnels" He explained with a small chuckle and she placed a hand on top of his.

"It is." She smiled broadly, leaning her head against his hand.

"Oy, you guys?" they heard jasper screaming, snapping them out of their little bubble. When they turned their heads to the rest of the group's direction, he continued," Can you stop melting over each other for a half a sec and bring Bellamy over here so we can hug him too?"

* * *

**So that was the "Anywhere but the Lips" trope**

**Chapter 2 is nearly ready! (and chapter 2 is the fluff master, I'm embarrassed by it)**

**I just need to edit it, then... more corny stuff to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow guys, i'm so sorry about my mess! I accidentally replaced the first chapter for my other one shot (this is why you shouldn't publish things late at night**

**but here am I doing it again. oh weLL)**

**So here it is! Chapter 2, The Corny Stuff! (with capital letters!)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

So maybe everything was on the table now.

It was hard to hide beneath it when you had jumped on someone and covered them with kisses after you cried (and screamed) over their almost death.

Even harder to pretend it was all a very platonic thing, a very leader/second in command-ish relationship when you didn't see Indra or Abby or Jaha running around and jumping on anyone's arms.

However, It was also difficult to worry too much about that when all Clarke (and Bellamy, and everyone) could think about was that the wars _(plural)were_ finally over. After years of fighting, arkers and their grounder allies had won.

* * *

When the night fell they were all together, either sitting by the fire, drinking and talking; or just walking around, breathing the fresh air with ease for once; grounders and sky people were at true peace, and the air tasted like relief and joy.

She found him a little far from the crowd, leaning against a tree as he watched the lake lit by the moon. He had this smile on his face that she had never seen before that day. It wasn't just sincere, it was clean, free.

Clarke watched him suddenly chuckle and shake his head slightly, still oblivious to her presence.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Bellamy turned around and raised his eyebrows as she approached him grinning.

His smile turned into a smirk as he turned around so his back was to the tree, crossing his arms across his chest, "Nothing," he answered nonchalantly.

The girl stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips, "Really?" her eyes gleamed but he only furrowed his eyebrows in feign seriousness before nodding.

She rolled her eyes in amusement and looked at the lake, failing to control her smile. The smile that was plastered on her face ever since she realized how many people she loved and cared about were still alive and well.

And seeing Bellamy like this? So carefree and unashamedly happy? That was filling her with the warmest and fuzziest feelings she had ever experienced.

_(That_ and the fact that overpowering any kind of emotion was impossible as the tension which surrounded their interactions was more palpable and blatant than it had ever been after that afternoon… after their _little show_ – as Raven and Kane called it.

Yes. Kane.

The bastard actually had the nerve to raise his eyebrow at them over dinner, after Jasper had decided to make a toast to Bellamy and Clarke giggling like a little girl and the elder leader simply added, "After today's _little show_ I think it's only fair" )

A chuckle broke her train of thoughts.

Clarke looked back at him and she swore he looked like the smuggest, most contented bastard she had ever met. She sent him a brief questioning look.

"You're so short, Clarke." he explained.

It took her a second to notice how her forehead was at his chin's level now that they were standing right in front of each other. She crossed her arms across her chest and managed to _freaking pout_

Clarke Griffin was not a girl, she was a force of nature and a powerful one at that. A force of nature that, by the way, turned his world upside down, took his heart and could do whatever she wanted with it.

And she was just so _tiny._

She was also puckering her lips like he imagined little Clarke would do whenever people commented on her height. _Adorable_ was a word he never thought he'd use to describe such a stubborn woman, but everything seemed to have changed that day.

While he contemplated that, the sky people fearsome leader turned around and hopped on top of a chopped tree trunk that was behind her, lifted her chin and puffed her chest in triumph, satisfied to find herself at the same height as his head.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow at her, taking a few steps closer.

She nodded her head vigorously, lips twitching up. Bellamy stopped once he stood right in front of her again, letting himself just stare at the way her eyes glinted with the small victory.

It took her breath away. The way he looked at her, all warm brown eyes with admiration. They were so soft, and he didn't try to hide them, didn't mind to make them determined and stilled like he used to before. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half grin, so affectionate and heartfelt it forced her to look away.

It made him laugh, and that sound was just so reverberant and mellow; her heart skipped a beat. There it was, the tender deep core of Bellamy Blake, out in the open for anyone to see.

(Or, out in the open _just for her_ to see

Which shouldn't, and didn't, surprise her after those day events but was breathtaking all the same. )

She crinkled the bridge nose in response to his _stupidly cute_ mockery, puffing her cheeks for good measure.

Then he kissed her nose. Out of the blue, out of nowhere, suddenly and without warning the –_oh, so_ sombre and broody- co leader of the 100 smooched her on the _freaking_ nose.

The blonde looked back at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, "Who are you right now?!"

He looked down at his feet, "You're one to talk," he mumbled in amusement, teasing her about their little (huge) moment earlier.

Clarke bit her lip as she remembered the taste of his skin against hers.

(_Fair enough._)

The boy suddenly took both her hands and interlaced their fingers. She snapped her head to look at them in awe. It took her a moment to stop relishing the feeling of his palm against hers and she had to blink once or twice to focus.

"What were you thinking about?" she changed the subject, asking him that question again because _no, she wasn't going to let go_.

(_And two could play the teasing game_)

The elder Blake sighed. After a beat, he answered, "I'm happy... So I was thinking about that."

The girl blinked slowly, taking it in, before shaking her head and subconsciously wiggling their linked hands around, "That's not it."

He furrowed his eyebrows but the little smirk tugging at his lips told her she was he was happy, it was beyond obvious. She had never seen him like this (and neither had Octavia). Everyone was beyond happy, they didn't need to think about it if they breathed and lived it.

He turned his head to the left and opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. He pressed his lips together again, containing their new found habit of quirking up. Then he stared back at her again.

"You. I was thinking about you."

Her cheeks had barely returned to their normal colour and they were pink all over again. There it was, the intense gaze that made her stomach squirm and every single nerve buzz.

And, _okay,_ considering what had transpired that day, considering that she had been thinking about _too,_ she shouldn't have been shocked. But Bellamy always managed to do just that without even trying.

"Well, you asked." He explained casually, with a gorgeous grin.

His co-leader stared at him in mock annoyance._ Oh, that little-_

Then the smirk she gave him could end his life and all of his existence right there.

"Are you in love with me, Bellamy Blake?"

_There._

Right when he thought they could just banter after their _not-so-secretly-hidden-anymore_ feelings, she had to up the game.

His eyes widened for a second before he took a deep shaky breath and composed himself, managing to look aloof, "No." he crossed his arms, "I just like to think from time to time about how much you annoy me, _princess._ You know, that little scene today completely ruined my reputation."

Clarke looked away and faked a sigh "Well, that is a shame." Her eyes soon found his again, "Because I'm in love with you."

The girl let the words hang in the air.

Then, she jumped off the tree trunk and turned to leave as he stood there, frozen.

Clarke proceeded to take a few giddy steps, when she felt a hand on her wrist, yanking her around and crashing her to his chest. She buried her face in his shirt trying to supress the girliest giggles she had ever felt the need to release and hide the stupid expression she was wearing.

Then he kissed her neck. Slowly, deliberately.

(and she would deny until the end of her days, but she freaking _whimpered)_

Clarke felt them moving backwards as he trailed his mouth on her neck warmly, making everything in her tingle.

(and there were the girly giggles plus some heavy breathing. And maybe those things didn't use to mingle on Clarke's head but now they made so much sense)

His lips found her shoulder and she exhaled loudly, his breath on her skin as she put her arms around him and held onto his back almost painfully.

Her back hit something dense that she figured was a tree, when he tilted his head back to look at her. The idiot had the biggest smile she had ever seen

( and he could say the same about her. )

Then his eyes focused on her lips and her stomach fluttered. Bellamy got closer, towering over her, grabbing her by the waist as she clutched his shirt. They leaned in...and the rest was history

* * *

**I deserve death by a thousand cuts after this**

**but, you know, i don't make the rules. It was the "anything but the lips" trope afterall**

**Don't forget to review even if it is to yell at me XD**


End file.
